Never Say Never, Maybe
by Only.Sorrow6283
Summary: Bella's best friend is now dating her ex boyfriend. How did that happen? How is Bella coping? How does the story end? Will it all work out for Bella? Will she find her Edward? Read to find out... AH. Slightly OCC. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

She pulled into the long driveway, almost willing herself to turn around and go back, but it was too late for _his _sister had spotted her and came runnig towards her. She looked around for _him_ and Rosalie, spotting them sitting at a picnic table, talking to another girl. _**Why did I come here? **_She thought,_** This is pointless**_**. **

"Bella!!!" Alice yelled, running towards the car. At the sound of her name, Rosalie looked around, and saw her sitting in the car. She smiled and waved at her to come over and join them. Bella parked her car on the side of the driveway. _**Here goes nothing, **_she thought, stepping out of her car. She waved to Alice and Rosalie before ducking back into her car to grab her bag and the watermelon she had brought for the party. She just stepped out of the car when she felt two little hands grab her waist.

"Hey, Alice!" She said, looking down at the five year-old giving her a hug. "I have to go give this to your mom, you want to come?" Alice nodded and followed Bella up the crooked path to _his_ house. Alice stayed out on the porch while Bella went inside. Bella opened the door to see Esme putting table cloths on the tables and saw Emmett putting trays of food out on the tables. They looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled at her.

"Bella, what a pleasure to have you come today. Thank you so much for joining us!" Esme greeted Bella warmly, as she always did. It was Esme's way.

"Thanks Esme. I'm glad I could make it. Charlie went to California for the weekend for a convention, so I'm glad I have a family to be with today.I brought watermelon for the party." Bella said, holding out the tray she had brought. Esme reached out to take it from her when Emmett came over and picked Bella up in a great big hug. She squealed, holding the tray up, hoping it wouldn't spill.

"Belly-bear! My favorite human! Where have you be-"

"Emmett! Put Bella down this instant! Don't let her hit her head on the ceiling!" Esme reprimanded. Emmett set Bella down gently, taking the food away from her and handing it to his mother.

"Sorry mother, I just couldn't help myself. It's _Belly-bear_! I haven't seen her sinc-"

"You haven't seen me since Wednesday, Emmett. That was only three days ago. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me _Belly-bear_?! Nobody else calls me that. Can you please stop?" Bella asked Emmett. He looked at her and rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Oh, Bella, sweet, sweet, anti-social-lonely-overly-sensitive Bella. No wonder no one else calls you that! The only logical reason for nobody else calling you that is because you _have_no one else to call you that. Meaning you have no frie-"

"Emmett! I am not anti-social! I have friends! Angela and Rosalie, they are my two best friends! How can you say I'm anti-social? And I am not overly sensitive! You exaggerate so mu-"

"Why does everyone keep interrupting me?! I can't get a complete thought out before someon-"

"Emmett, don't interrupt people while their talking! You may miss something important!" Esme scolded. She turned to Bella. "Continue Bella, please."

But Bella just stood there, laughing at the expression on Emmett's face. He was staring at his mother with a look of betrayal and someone who is annoyed.

"Mother! how can you side with her! I'm yo-"

"Emmett! Let Bella finish!" But Bella couldn't talk, she was laughing too hard. Finally, she caught her breath.

"That's okay, Esme. I think I'm just going outside with Alice to find Rosalie." Bella gasped through her laughter.

"Okay dear, that's fine. I think she and Edward"- Bella flinched at the sound of _his _name- "are with Kate sitting at one of the picnic tables. Okay?" Esme said, not noticing how Bella changed at the sound of _his _name; how the little color that had been in her eyes left them quickly, or how Bella's smile left her face and how her laughter stopped, or even how her arms came up instinctively around her torso, willing herself not to fall apart. Neither Esme nor Emmett realized these changes.

"Thanks Esme." Bella walked out of the door to find Alice staring at _him,_ Rosalie, and the other girl, Kate. Bella set her bag down on the porch and walked over to Alice.

"Alice, what are you looking at?" She asked the small five year-old.

-:-

**Hey everybody! Okay, so i know i haven't updated my other stories for a while, but i had inspiration to write this. I will eventually update my other story, but right now, I want to focus on this story. I think it's pretty good, but then again, I wrote it! :p**

**Okay, so, this story is basicaly my life, starting from the Fourth of July. Of course somethings have been changed, like names and places so it could fit the Twilight catagory. Some of the people's in real life's personalities have been changed to fit how I think the Twilight characters would act. Everybody is slightly out of character in this story and everybody is human. Also, this is a day-by-day process, since it is based on my real life, and i will probably try to update at least once a week. So... Enjoy the story!**

**Haliee 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alice, what are you looking at?" She asked the small five year-old. _

-:-

Alice turned around, looking at Bella.

"I wanna go over there with Rosalie and Edward, but every time I go over there, Edward tells me to leave them alone. I just want to give Rosalie a hug, but nooo Edward says to stay away. He won't let me sit with them." She looked up at Bella, a smile spreading across her face. "You know what Edward said? He said he_lovessssssssss _Rosalie. He said he wants to marry her. He always says he loves her. He never says he loves me anymore."

Bella looked down at Alice, who had tears in her eyes, then looked over at _him_. _He_ was staring at Rosalie as she talked to Kate. _He never looked at me that way before._ Bella thought. She looked back down to Alice and smiled.

"Don't worry Alice, there is no way ... _Edward_" - she flinched - "Could ever not love you. And I think we should go over and sit down next to them. How would you like that?" Alice looked up at Bella, a huge grin spreading over her face. Somewhere inside Bella, she knew this would hurt her. But, she had sworn to Rosalie that she had no feelings left for _him. _Now was the time show that she had no more feelings for _him. _But of course, she only said that so Rosalie wouldn't feel uncomfortable about dating Edward. She knew Rosalie hated being in those situations. Even though she acted like a strong, independent woman on the outside, which she was, Rosalie was also a **huge** push-over. She had problems standing up for herself.

As Bella walked towards their table, Alice holding her hand, she felt her mask fall into place. A fake smile spread on her lips, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make it real. She doubted it looked real too. As she got closer, she could hear them all laughing. She saw_ his _head tilt back, just enough for a sliver of sun to glint off his bronze hair. She saw _his_ thin lips open, revealing _his _perfect white teeth, and suddenly, her heart ached. Alice ran ahead and got to the only open seat before she did, so when she got there, she had to sit with Alice on her lap, which wasn't horrible, it could have been worse. She might have had to sit next to _him_. Anyway, after a few minutes, Alice got up to go play with her friend Maggie who had just pulled up. Bella turned back around to look at the other three people sitting at the table and smiled.

"Um, hey. I'm Bella." She said, holding her hand out to Kate. Kate shook it and introduced herself. Bella noticed that _he_ was looking down at the ground, looking up at the sky, looking over at the swimming pool, anywhere but at her. Her heart ached again, this time worse. She wanted him not to ignore her. She wanted to be more than just a ex-girlfriend to him. She wanted to be his friend. That's what he had said, right?

_Hey i read your note and i think we should just be friends if that's okay._

Bella had said okay, thinking they would be friends, like he had said. But do friends completely ignore each other? Did they push you away if you need help? No. Friends don't do that. Friends, they talk to each other, they ask how the other is doing. If one is hurt, the other one cares, or at least pretends to, right? At least, that's how it's supposed to be. Bella tried to make eye contact with him but he kept looking away. When she had finally looked away, giving up at trying to fix their friendship, his eyes gazed past her, resting for a split second on her. She thought, for a moment, she saw something in his eyes, something... different. But what it was would take a long time to uncover, maybe more time than Bella had to put into trying to figure it out.

-:-

**Thanks so much to**

**Defunkitated Vampires  
BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice**

**For reviewing!!**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about doing some flash backs next, so you can know exactly what happened to break Bella and Edward up. And i just want to let you know, I can't promise a happy ending. Yes, this is a Bella and Edward story, but only because they are what the story is mainly about. But it does not mean they get together in the end. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Wednesday!**

**Haliee3**


End file.
